The term “laser” is an acronym for light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation. Laser light may be generated when the electrons of atoms in certain materials (e.g., crystals, gases, or glasses) absorb energy from an energy source (e.g., an electrical current or another laser). As a result of this energy absorption, the electrons move from a ground state into an excited state. When the electrons return to the ground state, the electrons emit photons of relatively discrete wavelengths.
In fiber optics, laser light can be used as a medium for signal transmission. Fiber optic cables provide high bandwidth, low power loss, resistance to electromagnetic interference, and other qualities that are useful for a wide variety of applications.